Son of Neptune, Chapter 1
by lemonadepi
Summary: It's our own story of the Son of Neptune, since we can hardly wait for it. :
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with knoxxoxo**

**constructive criticism welcome! :)**

**Hope you like it..**

My dream happened like this.

I was standing beside the bank of a swimming pool. The moon glowed hauntingly against the dark night.

I was inside in an old tattered cabin. A small bunk by one side, and a piece of wrinkled paper lying on the bed. _Summer of 2005. Montauk Cabin. _Montauk Cabin…why is that name so familiar? I glanced around the room. The ceiling was full of cobwebs, and the smell was so foul I could taste the bitterness in my mouth. Yet, I love it. I was so intent in my surroundings I almost didn't notice a girl standing behind me.

"Percy, do I have to?" The girl whined. She is cute, scratch that, she is seriously beautiful. Her golden curls bounced up and down as she whined. She wore no makeup, but then she doesn't need it. She wore faded shorts top off with a gray tank top, which exactly matches her eyes, pretty but intimidating.

"Percy, you know how I hate spi-." She stopped midsentence. She suddenly lurched forward, like she was being punched in the gut. I tried to reach for her bit my hands past through her body.

"N-, no, no!" She screamed, her face as white as sheet. She looked down at her hands in horror as her skin becomes misty like a ghost. Then I noticed that the whole place is fading as well. The bed is disappearing along with the paper. I want to cry out her name but then I don't know her. For a terrifying moment, I suddenly realized: I don't even know _me. _She looked at me for the last time before completely disappearing.

I woke up to the rays of the sun hitting my face. My head is throbbing with pain so I lay a couple of minutes before sitting up. I am in some deserted beach. How I got here, I have no idea. I was so confused to where I came from that I almost forgot my dream. Remembering it brought back the shivers. I feel like I should know that girl. I wracked my brain of the last thing I remembered, but my head throbbed harder until it feels like it will split into two. I wandered along the beach looking for some clues. I continued going south when I heard a voice.

"Brother! Where are you? The voice said. That voice…it sounds so familiar. I trudged up a sand dune and followed it.

"Hurry up, brother, we don't have much time!" The voice echoed. "Follow the trail!"So naturally, being an idiot like I am, I did what it said. Looking back, I didn't realize how stupid I was until now. Now, let me tell you something, if people tell you how big and tall an elephant looks like, then they have no idea what "big and tall" really is. When the trail stopped at the other side of the beach, I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking at. At first I thought it was a walking skyscraper then I decided it is just a really, _really_, tall humanoid. It has his back on me so all I could see were his ugly clawed back with red dark slashes all over it.

"Another hero had fallen for my trap!" The giant announced with a different kind of voice, more gruffly and deep. He turned and gave me a crooked grin. He wore a big diaper which looks like he spent his time poking with forks. I probably would've laugh if I wasn't so scared. His arms were burnt as if he plays with coals all day. His face was so gruesome and misshapen I almost feel sorry for the guy. At first, I thought he has two eyes but I later realized: he has only an eye, a big brown eye on the middle of his forehead. Cyclops. I thought, though I have no idea where I get that from. This thing is _bigger _than the normal ones. Looking at it made my legs jelly. I could barely move lest alone run from this thing.

"Die hero!" The Cyclops snarled walking towards me. Not knowing what to do, I picked a rock and threw it at him. I hit him right in his eye. I guess it must have hurt because the Cyclops suddenly yelled "ROAR!" He picked a huge boulder and heaved it towards me. I jumped out of the way just before the boulder landed. If I have moved a second less, I would've look like a squashed egg pie. The Cyclops bellowed angrily and moved towards me. I then felt my pocket getting heavier. I put my hands inside and took out a pen. Seriously, a time like this and this is all I've got? Out of instinct, I uncapped the pen like I've done it a thousand times, and turned into a wicked sword. I would've stood there all day to admire the bronze sword but the advancing Cyclops brought me out of trance. Adrenaline rushed and suddenly I was fighting him. Slashing and hitting at him at all points it looks like a blur to me. I don't know how I did it. All I know is that it feels like I've face a hundred of monsters like him. Anyway, the next thing I know, I've got him pinned to the ground with the sword dangerously close to his neck. I was about to strike him down when I heard _that _voice

"Please brother, do not hurt me." The Cyclops begged with the same voice he used earlier. I was so confused I drew back my sword. The Cyclops pushed me and was about to pound me into a pulp when I instinctively swung and hit his belly. Whoosh! He exploded into a powder and vaporizes right on the spot. I was so freaked out my hands started to shake hard until I dropped the sword. I don't know how long I sat there for. It feels like about thirty seconds, or six hours. After I worked it out it was about twenty minutes. Then I heard a new voice.

"Whoa dude, how did you do that?" I quickly uncapped the pen and slashed it in a wide arc.

"Whoa, chill out. I'm not an enemy." A gangly teenage guy held his hands up in surrender. The guy is about seventeen or eighteen, probably the same age as me. This is scary. I don't even know _my_ age. He wore a purple shirt, pants and sneakers. His head has two small bumps like he slammed into a door and was still recovering from the bruises. His face is scrawny with his bushy eyebrows rising each time he speaks.

"Guess there's no need to hide these." The guy shrugged and kicked his sneakers. Shocked, is a huge understatement when I saw it. The part where his feet should be is replaced by…_hooves. _Yes, I said hooves. Like a goat's hooves, hooves. Like big shabby, hairy hooves. I suddenly noticed that the small bumps on his head weren't bumps at all but are horns.

"You're a satyr." I said disbelievingly. I almost wanted him to shout "of course not! I'm a normal teenage guy." My head is starting to hurt again. I sat down hard on the dirt and blinked my eyes.

"No, I mean yes. I'm a faun. Satyr is a Greek term for faun." The satyr said slowly like a kindergarten teacher talking to a kid. "I take it you're a half-blood?"

"A what?" I asked incredulously.

"You know a _half-blood_." The satyr stopped and looked around. "A half-mortal and a half-god. "

Demigod. I whispered. The satyr nodded.

Yes. You seem to know a lot. I'm sorry I didn't help you in fighting the Cyclops. I was scouting for half-bloods when I saw you. Besides, it looks like you don't need help anyw—the satyr stopped and took a whiff. He did a double cross sign and a gust of air went by. "We should get going if we want to reach there in time." He bleated nervously. "The monsters are coming."

"Where's there exactly?" I asked.

"To Roman Camp Half-Blood, the _only_ safe places for demigods like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Are we there yet? I asked for the millionth time to the satyr whose name is in fact Caesar Spring. When he first said his name I almost laughed at him. I mean, what kind of sane parents names their kid _Caesar Spring?_

Almost there. Caesar said. He threw two acorns on the ground and waited for something to happen. Aha! I knew it! He exclaimed as the acorns moved a little. We just have to pass this town and we'll make it to camp in no time. Caesar finished confidently.

Great. What's with these acorns anyways? I asked

They symbolize us. It is a really neat trick to not get lost.

Yeah, I can see that. I muttered as I look ahead of a thick forest. We almost made it out of the forest when we heard a twig crunching.

Sshh! be quiet Paul! We have to hurry. A girl's voice whispered loudly.

Yeah, yeah. I'm right behind you. A deep voice answered back. I looked over at Caesar who mouthed "_Half-bloods"_.

As I entered this camp, I saw normal looking teenagers with some dirt and grime on their faces. Looks like they just finished training? I asked. Caesar nodded. "I have to get you to our camp director, Lupa." He said. Lupa? That sounds like a wolf's name, don't you think? I asked. "She is basically a wolf." Caesar stated. I wanted to laugh but we already entered into her office and her look reminded me of a centaur. Ok, weird thoughts away, away. "Well, looks like you found a new half-blood, Spring. He smells delicious." She said. *Gulp* "So, what's your name demigod?" I—I'm Perseus Jackson. I said. I don't know how I knew my name, but that was great, maybe I was recovering from my memory loss. "Percy, you will take the test of worthiness tomorrow, and I will decide whether you are useful here in the camp, or you are as good as dinner." She gnarled.

After the acquaintance with Lupa, I could tell she was a creepy but kind wolf when you show your capabilities. Okay, so when I heard this test of worthiness thingy, Lupa kind of gave me the chills. Then I thought, I don't remember anything, how am I supposed to pass this test? Then I fell asleep in Mercury's cabin. In my dreams, I saw this girl riding a flying horse or something; her gray eyes looked very tired and desperate. The girl looked familiar but I just can't sort it out. She had company too, one was a guy who had short-cropped hair and blue eyes, he was wearing an orange shirt like everyone in the flying horse did; one was a girl with a gorgeous face and the other was a normal kid(Mexican, I guess?) with elfish features.

Then, it changed scenes, I saw a familiar-faced satyr, or "faun" as they call it. He looks like he was looking for a way out. He was surrounded by trees, flowers and all kinds of nature. When he found his way out, he came to a camp similar to where I am and looked for some other demigods.


	3. Chapter 3

After the acquaintance with Lupa, I could tell she was a creepy but kind wolf when you show your capabilities. Okay, so when I heard this test of worthiness thingy, Lupa kind of gave me the chills. Then I thought, I don't remember anything, how am I supposed to pass this test? Then I fell asleep in Mercury's cabin. In my dreams, I saw this girl riding a flying horse or something; her gray eyes looked very tired and desperate. The girl looked familiar but I just can't sort it out. She had company too, one was a guy who had short-cropped hair and blue eyes, he was wearing an orange shirt like everyone in the flying horse did; one was a girl with a gorgeous face and the other was a normal kid(Mexican, I guess?) with elfish features.

Then, it changed scenes, I saw a familiar-faced satyr, or "faun" as they call it. He looks like he was looking for a way out. He was surrounded by trees, flowers and all kinds of nature. When he found his way out, he came to a camp similar to where I am and looked for some other demigods.

Then I suddenly woke up, I remembered that this was the day of the tests. I wasn't sure if I should show up, but before I could make a choice, my friend Paul pulled me to Lupa, the camp director. I was feeling jittery when I saw Lupa, I was imagining what kind of tests she would give me. "Perseus Jackson", Lupa said, "you are going to face 3 tests which will determine if you really deserve to belong in this camp. If you pass all the test, then fine, but if not, my pack will have a snack." Listening to Lupa made me feel jittery inside. I wanted to know the first test already. "The first test", Lupa said, "you have to battle one of the Senior Campers, a son of Jupiter named Jeffrey." When I saw this guy named Jeff, I recognized the same blue eyes as the guy from my dream had. Well, I know Jupiter was the Roman counterpart of Zeus; so maybe Jeff could summon lightning or something that could zap me into a million pieces. "If you win, you will proceed to the next test", Lupa said, "the duel starts now!" Then the crowd applaused. I felt like I was in an arena fighting a gladiator. As Jeff got his sword, I felt my hand in my pocket, and in a flash of a second, a mere ball pen transformed into a shiny bronze sword. As my instincts took over me, I lunged at Jeff's body and slashed a small part of him. Blood rushed from him. That didn't end it, I saw him say a prayer to Zeus (I mean Jupiter). But, I didn't witness any lightning coming from the skies about to hit me which was cool with me. When I saw that didn't, I slashed his side, but he quickly dodged it and he accidentally hit a portion of my back which set a tingle running through my spine. The girl from my dream then rushed to my head, even though I really don't who she is. Never mind that part, back to the fighting part. Jeff tried to slash my arm but I dodged it and got his sword. Without his sword, he was forced to surrender, and I won the fight! Lupa didn't look very impressed, she sent me to another test.

"This test is harder compared to the other one, of course. You have to fight a humongous hell hound over there," Lupa said. She pointed to the river, and I felt an attachment to it. As I went down the "arena", I wasn't afraid of the hell hound with the presence and strength of water. When the hell hound charged me, I willed the waters to swallow the hell hound. I felt a tugging sensation inside my stomach and the water followed my command. At that, Lupa raised an eyebrow but didn't change her unimpressed expression. The hell hound pounced at me furiously when I was done with my "water willing-skill." I plummeted to the floor but I still managed to slash off its head. Lupa still had this blank expression on her face. "The third test will be the hardest Jackson", Lupa said, "You will need the aid if your friends, Samantha Rougae and Paul Greyson to survive this test. There are only two options: you pass or you die." I swallowed a lump of saliva, when I heard the phrase, pass or die. "Paul isn't claimed yet Lupa." Samantha protested. "Trust me Samantha, I have seen his skills and you will need him." Lupa said. Lupa showed the next monster—a bascillisci. Okay, it has an angry rooster's head and a body of a snake. I don't know how you would imagine this creature, but it had wings, and each wing had some claws. When I looked at Sam, she had a scowl on her face as if she encountered this creature already. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked her. "I've seen that creature before, and because of that creature, my mom died." I felt pity for Sam as she retold her story to me; the more she talked about her mom dying, the more I felt the urge to kill the monster. As the monster lunged to me, Sam shouted "Percy, if you touch that thing, you will immediately die!" Uh oh, instead of attacking it with my sword, I ran around until it became tired. Then I thought of a plan. I shouted to Paul "Hey Paul, do you mind shooting the bascillisci with your bow and arrow?" "Yeah, I could do that!" Paul raised her bow and arrow, and aimed for the monster. I could see that Paul had potential for aiming things using his weapon. The monster then plummeted to the floor when the arrow hit its head. I took a risk to pierce its head with my sword, because it was the only chance that we'll pass. The words of Lupa rushed to my mind "There are only two choices Percy, to pass or to die." I ran to the monster's head and pierced its head, luckily I didn't die and we passed the test! The spectators oohed and aahed when I raised the bascillisci's head, it was full of blood. But that didn't matter, all that mattered to me was that we lived. As we went out of the fighting room, there were other demigods who looked awe-struck; they suddenly became friendly and nice to me. "Great job Percy!", Chryss, daughter of Apollo said. "Wow, what you've done is such a heroic act…" Nalrah, daughter of Aphrodite said. OK, thanks. As we passed through the 12 cabins, there was one cabin that caught my eye. It had shells all over it and had a trident at its front door. The other cabins looked familiar, but I couldn't make it out, everything in my memory seemed so fuzzy except for that girl with curly blonde hair. We went to the dining pavilion and I was seated with Mercury's kids, because I wasn't "claimed" yet. I reckoned what Sam had said about her mom and how I wanted to comfort her. But Lupa went to the center, and said: "I have to announce something important. Perseus, I mean Percy Jackson does not need to be claimed right now anymore. As he took the test of worthiness, I have seen that he is the son of Neptune and according to my instincts, he has been claimed before." So, how does she know about that? Maybe her wolfy instincts are _that_ good. She told me to transfer and sit in Neptune's station. As I transferred, I saw a shiny something in my peripheral view. I saw a bow and arrow above Paul's head, and I believe he was just claimed. "That's what I thought" Lupa growled in appreciation of herself. When I sat at Neptune's station in the dining pavilion, I saw Sam smiling at me. And for the first time, I noticed her brilliant teeth and her beautiful smile. She was cute alright. She had this long and straight auburn hair which suits her eye color—green-gray. I realized I was staring at her for a long time already, so I looked away feeling embarrassed.


End file.
